Internet services compared
Introduction This section covered internet services and I, as the author wish to add a comparative angle to the services that were discussed but in order to have some form of pseudo-model to add a relative theme when comparing different internet services. In this case I will look at range of services that the services can utilise, accessibility and ease of use. About Intranets have effective use when used on a large scale platform such as in an organisation. The service can be tailored to most forms of market areas with such tools such as database and internal emailing systems. Intranets can be vital for communication between individuals and departments allowing for a secure method of exchanging information. In organisations there can be a software application with a general login or a personal login in the local network via a personal computer such as a tablet or desktop and employees working in said organisations will in order to maximize productivity will have to familiarize with the intranet. Some intranets can have older UI due to the software that it's based on. There are many reasons for this and a lot of the time its about using the most stable platform that can offer security and a lack of errors that can come with newer software iterations. Essentially this older UI might be off putting for many users on the intranet that especially nowadays will be use to their well designed user interfaces on their smartphones and tablets. Email is a tool used by almost everyone with a computer device. This is a brilliant service that allows an individual to send direct digital communication in the form of an string of text with a photo attachment privately to another individual email address or to multiple addresses. Where information is exchanged digitally email can be usually involved in some way. Email lets people communicate with a variety of different groups whether that be an eCommerce company messaging the user about the status of their package or a student inquiring to a university about course details. Email nowadays is incredibly accessible and learnt from a young age due to its usefulness (especially since you have to register an email address to everything). The service is a very good type of internet service some trouble does come with email overload as advertisers and annoying people can send constant unwanted messages to the users address if they're not already blocked. Overall this is a brilliant tool and can be implemented everywhere and it usually is, and in many cases on intranets. E commerce allows people to exchange credit usually in the form of fiat currency to a seller of goods and services. This service has achieved worldwide penetration just like email and intranet. The user has access to a large multinational market that can offer a unfathomable amount of products to but as well as sell. E commerce sites are access via the world wide web which it easily accessible to everyone. The sites rely on good web design and good functionality in general, to search for products and make payments through secure means. Due to this E commerce is accessible to most due to this. Plenty of applications and browser compatibility has also been developed so that people can use an array of platforms to make the most out of eCommerce. Instant messaging is a tool great for direct communication between a two or more people. The real time responses that exist on instant messaging clients make it an attractive service for people that are in need of a basic and mobile messaging system. Compared to other services higher modes of communication such as large file sharing isn't available through IMs and not really the most suited. By taking advantage of phones with cameras IM clients can let the user send videos and pictures efficiently this can allow for great communication between family or friends. Due to it being internet based like all the other services the cost of using IM is considerably cheaper than more traditional forms of communication like face to face dialogue which may involve travelling etc. Compared to emails as well the direct instant communication is a lot better than emailing. Emails can nowadays be seen as more formal that just using Whatsapp. These IM clients let the user send basic lines of text with not barely any thought to it. Wikis and blogs are very similar in their nature. They allow the user/s to create their own personalized content for public viewing. Services such as wordpress.com or wikia.com are excellent tools to generate audiences and communities that follow content that is produced. In the case of wikis there is more collaboration in its constant updates. Wikis can act as encylopedia for a small microcosm of culture for example. Plenty of wikis on book, film and tv franchises have been made by dedicated fans, which contain (in general) accurate information on those areas. Blogs are used sometimes by a few people but a lot of the times by a single person to update users with posts on there opinions and in general narration on certain events whether this might be a sports journalist following the premier league or a politic party supporter updating the viewers to the current events of the party. Blogs and wikis can hold a diverse range of content and compared to email and instant messenger deliver a greater volume of accessible and more permanent information.